L'Aube de l'Espoir
by Shadow-Tsundere
Summary: Une jeune enfant innocente , dans une France dominé par les Nazis . Ce matin là sera t-il l'aube d'un nouvel espoir ?


Hello , moi revoilà -depuis un moment- pour un OS qui se passe durant la fin de la 2ème Guerre Mondiale , et au Nord-Est de la France occupé par les Nazis. Désolé d'avance si il y a des fautes!  
Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine , même si j'aimerai pouvoir faire se que je veux d'England *sourire sadique* mais bon c'est Hidekaz Himaruya qui a se privilège!

J'ai écris cet OS en écoutant en boucle "I Love You , Wait , I Hate You" il s'agit d'un MAD qu'on peut trouver sur Yo*tube .

Enjoy~!

C'était un jour tranquille , les oiseaux chantaient gaïement , le vent d'automne faisait tomber les feuilles mortes sur les routes pour que les villageois viennent les écrasés avec leurs chaussures et les journées se faisaient de plus en plus courte .

Une petite fille balayait tranquillement son perron afin d'aider sa maman à s'occuper de la maisonée, quand un vombrissement se fit entendre à l'entrée de son village .

Elle leva la tête , une mine horrifié sur le visage .

Elle savait se que ce bruit signifiait . _Ils étaient revenus!_

La petite , âgée d'à peine 5 ans , se précipita à l'intérieur et claqua la porte derrière elle. Les autres habitants firent tous de même et la rue se vida en quelques secondes.

Sa mère couru pour la prendre dans ses bras , et fonça se cacher dans la cave.

Les chars de guerres s'arrêtèrent non loin de leur maison , elles purent entendre des soldats descendres de leurs véhicules et ouvrir quelques portes des maisons du quartier.

La leur s'ouvrit . Plusieurs personnes entrèrent et se déplacèrent sur le plancher grinçant.

La petite fille s'accrocha a sa mère en se retenant d'éclater en larme . C'était comme ça que son cher père était parti à la guerre , enrôlé de force dans les rangs Nazi pour partir au sacrifice. Elle se remémora malgré elle la scène et versa une larme silencieuse .

Se cacher ne servait à rien , elle le savait . Giles , leur voisin avait un soir déclaré :

_Si les nazis viennent me prendre , je me cacherai dans mon buffet ! Il ne me trouveront jamais !_

Alors pourquoi avait-il été leur ouvrir la porte ? Se demandait interieurement la petite.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit , la mère et la jeune fille furent ébloui par le soleil qui faisait passer ses rayons à travers la porte d'entrée. Une silhouette se déssinait devant les escaliers de leur cave.

_Que nous veulent t-ils encore? Père est déjà parti ! _hurla t-elle en son fort interieur . Allaient-ils faire du mal à sa chère mère ? Ou à elle ? Venaient-ils pour leur voler leurs affaires et leurs nouritures ?

La peur lui serra le ventre . Encore plus quand l'homme à l'entrée s'avança vers elles . Ses yeux , bleu comme le ciel luisait dans l'obscurité et faisait ressortir ses cheveux blond surplombé d'un épi qui partait à la vertical. Sa chevelure couleur blé lui donnait comme une auréole sainte grâce à la lumière matinal qui venait de l'exterieur .

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent devant la grandeur de l'homme . Après un moment de silence , le nouvel arrivant tendit sa main vers la petite fille.

**"Hey girl , don't cry ! Do you want a chewing gum ?"**

Le regard de la jeune fille descendit sur se que lui tendait l'inconnu . Un papier rectangulaire qui luisait d'argent et reconnu sa gourmandise préféré. Puis ses yeux se focalisèrent sur l'uniforme qu'il portait . _Le drapeau Américain !_

Sa y est , la guerre serrait bientôt fini. Fini cette peur qui l'occupait depuis sa naissance , son père allait revenir et il allait pouvoir être heureux . Grâce aux Alliés .

**"No problem ! The Hero is here ! "**fit l'américain en se pointant du pouce. Cependant la petite ne comprit pas , et le blond le remarqua avant de prononcer d'un accent qui trahissait ses origines:

"Je suis le **Hero** ! Mais err... Madame , pouvez vous nous donné un peu de nourriture ?" Comme pour appuyer ses dires , son estomac cria de famine.

Hey , j'éspère que vous avez aimés ! Ah j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose d'important ... CETTE HISTOIRE EST VRAIE ! Que ce soit le voisin qui voulait se cacher dans son buffet que les soldats américains qui offraient des chewing gum ! C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a racontée ! Et j'ai tellement pensé à Alfred sur se coup là que j'avais le devoir de l'écrire ! En espérant ne pas avoir gâché cette histoire ~

Reviews ?


End file.
